Change
by shadowkat014
Summary: Bubbles lifes goes from fun to danger around every corner, just by becoming Boomers girlfriend. Oh but that not the funnny part. You see Boomer goes missing and the only person she can trust is Butch.Now... WAIT ONE MIN! if you want to know what happens read the story. M only for language. Wish Me Luck ;)


**I really don't know how this story came into my head, but it did. I really hope you guys like it.**

_**Butch: Move on already, I want to know how in the world this story has anything to do with me.**_

**Ever heard of patients. -_-**

_**Butch: Whatever : : (**_

^Ends before it even starts^

~Bubbles Pov. ~

Hey, I'm Bubble Utoniuom , and I'm a 17 year old girl. I live with my sisters, Blossom and Buttercup, who are the same age as me. We all live with Professor Utonium , our father and a famous scientist who also happens to be rich due to all his invention. But even though we have money, we decided to live in a normal big house.

Right now, I'm with my sister Buttercup. We grew up closer together then with Blossom. But that just fine with me because Blossom is more of a Goody- to- Shoes, then I want to be and Buttercup is more fun to hang around with.

"Come on Buttercup, it can't be that bad. I'm sure have of those rumors were all made up so that many people won't show up."

"If that true, then let not show up. I mean come on, how many street parties have you been too? I just don't know if you're ready, or know what you're getting yourself into."

Right now, I'm trying to convince Buttercup on letting me join her on one of her Midnight parties she normally goes to during Halloween. So far, no luck, but if asking doesn't work, it time for blackmail.

"You know, it is a Halloween/ Masquerade party, so no one will know it's me. I'll be fine, or we could always tell the Professor that you need help on Math and can stay here together." I smirked. I knew I had her the moment she glared at me. "Fine, but the moment things get 'ruff' we are heading back home."

"Yes!" I whispered. I can finally see what the underground parties are about. Yes, I said underground. You see a couple of students found out about these parties and only a few kids know. I always wanted to be at one and know I am finally going to be there.

"Be ready in half an hour. I'll meet you outside and then we head out." She whispered to me with a glare, but I could tell she was excited about the party like I was.

I walked into my room and put on a cute Goddess costume. It was a knee-length blue dipped white gown, golden Headpiece, and Goddess Sandal, which goes just below my knees. I was the Goddess of love. I thought it would be cute.

When I was about to go out to meet Buttercup, I realized that I had no ideas what her costume would be. I can't wait to find out.

I snuck out thought my window since there was a tree in our front yard for me to climb down. I wait about 2 mins, until I saw Buttercup in her black reviling jump suit with long black boots, cat ears, and a tail. Plus she add green high lights in her hair and fake claw . I walked over to her and we went in her green and black sports car. Normally we wouldn't take the car, but it was pretty far so it was our best option. We drove off into a part of the city I didn't know about and parked. We both walked over to this man in a black jacket.

"Don't show your face, wear the mask and stay behind me until we are in. Got it?" Buttercup whispered to me. I didn't know why, but I did as I was told.

"Hey Buttercup, who's the girl?" I heard a sly voice ask. I don't know why, but I knew I heard it somewhere before.

"A friend, you don't mind right? I mean the more the better."

"Fine, but she better ain't be any trouble, or this ain't goin to make 'them' happy." I could hear him smirk as we walked passed him, as though he already knew. When we did I saw it was Ace, from the Gang Green Gang. Funny, I almost forgot about him.

"Okay, you're in, but we are leaving at 3am, so meet me outside, near the car. Got it?"

"Your starting to sound like Blossom. But yeah." I giggled. I walked into the party and it was already at full swing. Everyone was dancing on the floor, or drinking at the bar. I had to say, I was nervous, but I didn't come here to just sit around so I walk to the dance floor and begin to move with the music. I was really having a good time. I then got off the dance floor to get a drink. I was already sweating, but then again it was hot down here.

"Hey, what's you name sweet thang?" I heard someone say behind me. I turn around and find a drunk guy slurring his word to me. I picked my drink and began to walk away, until he decide to pull my arm.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to get away from you." I said trying to pull my arm away from the drunken teen.

"Come on, you know you wants some. Let's just leave and get in my car and—" He didn't even finished his sentence when he was punched and I was pulled into someone arm, making him let go.

"She said she didn't want anything to do with you, so Fuck off." A low and husky voice said. Because I was on his chest, I felt vibrated with every word. I felt safe in his arms, but apparently the drunk teen didn't agree.

"Do you mind?! I was trying to get my girlfriend out of here." The drunk boy lied. I was so mad until the other guy asked " Are you his girlfriend?"

"No." was all I could say when I saw what he looked like. He had raven hair like my sister and forest green eyes with a tint of gold. I was amazed that he was so good looking. I was snapped out my thought when I heard him say "I see." He looked at the drunk boy with a fierce glare that sent shivers up and down my spine. "You're going to wish you hadn't lied to a Jojo." He said and with that he punched him and lift him on the ground. He then said," So want to join me at my table, my brother wants to meet you."

I went without thinking. Wow, all that and the party have only started. This is going be interesting I thought as I walked over to his brother table. There I saw a Red head like Blossom, with red eyes, and a cute blond with navy blue eyes. The blond one was starting at me. I wonder why.

**Wow, i just realised that was a lot in my head, and i still have more, but will go into the next chapter. Cant wait. :)**

_**Butch: Whatever, but at least i know why i'm here.**_

**Do you really know? Do you really? Wish Me Luck ;)**

_**Butch: None of us belong to her, Thank God.**_

**Shut up!**


End file.
